Halloween night
by issydragonheart
Summary: Lucy has to sing a song in the halloween party at the guild which lead to some love.


One-shot

Today was the Halloween dance and I was asked to sing for it, and I am already prepared for it. This year I am dressing up as sexy little red ridding hood. With the dress above my knees and a long cape that goes to my ankles. My hair is let down, and I wearing red lipstick and red eye shadow plus eyeliner and mascara. As I walked into the guild I saw Levy dressed up as a cat. 'That's sure to get Gajeel's who was in a pirate outfit attention' I smirked.

"hey levy nice cat outfit," I complimented.

"Thanks, but I keep getting the feeling somebody's watching my every move Lu-chan," Levy said a little scared, "Anyway nice red riding outfit, trying to someone attention?" Levy teased while smirking.

"Like a certain pink haired fellow" she asked. I blushed.

"No, but I am sure gajeel would love to look at your outfit some more," I said as I can tell gajeel heard when he gave me look I can hurt you, you know.

Levy blushed and turned to see gajeel walking up to her. They started talking about levy's nicknames. I turned to see Nastu in a dragon costume fighting with gray who has a better costume, but I was confused why gray was fighting over a better costume when he is only in his boxers I laughed my mind confused. Saw Juvia in the corner drooling over him in a princess outfit. Erza was talking to Jellard in a sexy nurse outfit, and him in a doctor outfit.

"Hey Luce," "Can we dance?" Nastu asked out of the blue.

"Sure Nastu," "Why?" I asked him blushing as he lead me out on the dance floor.

"Because I wanted to dance with my partner," or I love you he said in his mind.

Then a slow song turned on. It was Just a kiss by lady Antebellum, and Nastu pulled me close as we listened to the song we danced to the song until we got closer until our lips were inch's apart. Until the song stopped and we realized how close we were. I looked at the clock it was time for me to sing, so I walked up and grabbed the mike.

"Ladies and Gentleman I would like to sing a song for you tonight I hope it brings you Goosebumps." I said winking at then the music started. *Takes off cloak realiving a red sparkly dress and red pumps.*

Callin' all the monsters, callin' all the monstersCallin' all the, callin' all the, callin' all the monstersOh yea aye, oh yea aye, oh yea ayeHeart thumps and you jumpComin' down with goosebumps!You dared to go thereI'ma I'ma get you so scared!We're wantin' toWe're hauntin' youWe're wantin' toEh eh

*Dancing*

If you stayed in too lateTo be getting afraidThis scene's extreme…I I I I'ma get you so scared!We're wantin' toWe're hauntin' youWe're wantin' toEh ehGonna get your body shakin'Wishin' you could just awakenHere we go…Tonight all the monsters gonna danceWe're comin' to get ya!Tonight all the monsters gonna danceWe're comin' to get ya!If you're only dreamingWhy I hear you screaming?Tonight all the monsters gonna danceWe're comin' to get ya!We're comin' to get ya!Callin' all the monsters, callin' all the monstersCallin' all the, callin' all the, callin' all the monstersYou hide or you try…Kiss tomorrow goodbye!We thrill to your chill…B-B-B-Buckin' for a freak-out!We're wantin' toWe're hauntin' youWe're wantin' toEh ehWe might just bite underneath the moonlightMore fun if you run!I-I-I-I'm I'm already chasin'We're wantin' toWe're hauntin' youWe're wantin' toEhh ehhGonna get your body shakin'Wishin' you could just awakenHere we go…Tonight all the monsters gonna danceWe're comin' to get ya!Tonight all the monsters gonna danceWe're comin' to get ya!If you're only dreamingWhy I hear you screaming?Tonight all the monsters gonna danceWe're comin' to get ya!We're comin' to get ya!Callin' all the monsters, callin' all the monstersCallin' all the, callin' all the, callin' all the monsters!Gonna paint it red, get inside your head, head, headLike a demon choir playing with fire, fire, fireGonna get your body shakin'Wishin' you could just awakenTonight all the monsters gonna danceWe're comin' to get ya!Tonight all the monsters gonna danceWe're comin' to get ya!If you're only dreamingWhy I hear you screaming?Tonight all the monsters gonna danceWe're comin' to get ya!We're comin' to get ya!Oh yea aye, oh yea aye, oh yea aye

*Points to Nastu*

We're comin' to get you!

I finished in a my pose starring at Nastu. Everyone clapped. I walked down and greeted by warm, muscular arms. I turned around and met lips with warmth and passion. I was shocked until I melted into the kiss and kissed him back running my hands through his pink hair. Until we pulled for and everyone clapped for the new couple. As we slowed. As he looked into my eyes I looked into nastu black eyes with warmth. The rest o the night we danced, and had fun.

Review please this is my first nalu story hope you like it. J


End file.
